Question: On Monday, Jessica and Omar decided to see how fast they could sprint 300 meters. They asked their friend Stephanie to time them with a stopwatch. After 2.29 minutes, Stephanie agreed to time the runners. Jessica sprinted first and ran 300 meters in 92.59 seconds. When it was Omar's turn, he sped off and completed the run in 36.69 seconds. How much faster was Omar than Jessica in seconds?
Answer: To find how much faster Omar was than Jessica, we need to find the difference between their times in seconds. Jessica's time - Omar's time = difference in times. ${9}$ ${2}$ ${5}$ ${9}$ ${3}$ ${6}$ ${6}$ ${9}$ ${-\vphantom{0}}$ ${0}$ ${9}$ ${5}$ ${5}$ Omar was 55.9 seconds faster than Jessica.